Professor Gawain
Professor Gawain is a character role-played by taliessin_. Background Professor Gawain is a research professor at ULSA. He earned his Ph.D. in Quantum Cosmology. He claims to have spent the past 20 years discovering the secrets to time travel. He hopes to build a time machine in the city to use for future adventures. Timeline * November 2019, hired at ULSA ** After spending years trying to obtain a post at other universities, the University of San Andreas, Los Santos (ULSA) agreed to hire Dr. Gawain as a research professor. ** He gives occasional lectures and receives a small stipend, enough to afford to stay at the cities various cheap motels, like the Pink Cage. ** ULSA has no funding for research because the city of Los Santos has reallocated those funds towards combating the unusually high crime rate in the city. So, the Professor, in spite of his dignity and at the risk of exposing himself to those who want to steal his research, asks the citizens of Los Santos to help fund his project. * December 2019 ** Professor Gawain worked out a deal with the suspicious but sophisticated Humane Labs in neighboring Blaine County to use some of their laboratories to perform experiments. * January 2020 ** 1/3/20 - A genetically modified chimpanzee, named Caesar, broke out of Humane Labs. The Professor had been close with the experimental chimp. He had brought him to his office at the University multiple times. The chimp likes to play online video games. In a fit of rage, Caesar broke out of his cage at Humane Labs. When searching for the chimp around the Humane Labs campus, Caesar threw the Professor from the roof of one of the buildings. By some miracle of scuff, the Professor escaped with minimal injuries. The Professor has explained the situation to multiple police officers, but the reports are mysteriously missing from official records. ** 1/13/20 - On the morning of Monday, January 13th, the Professor successfully sent an Apple out of his current time and to another time. Though his calculations were off and the apple did not go where he wanted, he thinks it arrived in the year 1899. ** Over multiple days, the Professor assisted Chips Ahoy, who was in a female body at the time, in creating an offspring. Sperm was acquired, voluntarily, from Apples and an egg was artificially created by a Humane Labs technician. The In Vitro fertilized embryo is currently incubating at Humane Labs. While initial tests showed the DNA samples free from being modified by Chips's crack addiction, further testing was inconclusive. ** On the same days as the inception of Chips's child, the Professor was presented with a conundrum beyond his expertise. The real estate agent, Rose Edwards, while on vacation in Hawaii, contracted some sort of alien parasite, by unknown means. The DNA of the parasite did not come close to anything that Humane Labs had on record. The most the Professor could determine was the heat seemed to make Rose more angry and violent. Cooler climates would calm Rose down. Category:Male